


Missing a Part of Me (Bucky Barnes x Reader) Soulmate AU

by AnnaeJD



Series: Soulmate AU [3]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Eventual Happy Ending, Ex-Hydra, F/M, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-11
Updated: 2018-01-11
Packaged: 2019-03-03 16:09:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13344741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnaeJD/pseuds/AnnaeJD
Summary: When you are born you can only see the world in black, white and grey, it is when you meet your soulmate that you can finally see colour





	Missing a Part of Me (Bucky Barnes x Reader) Soulmate AU

Y/N grew up in an unstable environment. She wasn’t told about soulmates until she was in her late teens, her parents thought it would be easier to keep her safe if she did not know that half of her soul was missing.  
Her parents weren’t soulmates, they had both lost their other halves, but found each other when they had almost given up. Y/N knew that her parents never loved each other, they simply did not have the bond to do so, they were tolerant of each other, and they may have even liked each other once.  
Y/N’s parents could see in colour, that ability did not go away when their respective soulmates died. They had brought her up on the idea that she was colour-blind, a simple illness that could unfortunately not be cured. They kept her away from society, home-schooling her and making her into a loner. Y/N didn’t see anything wrong with this set up. She did not know it was wrong, she didn’t have any experience of any other way of life. This was normal to her.  
That wasn’t the only reason why her parents kept her away from everyone else. It wasn’t just to keep her away from possibly meeting her soulmate or finding out she wasn’t actually colour-blind forever.  
Y/N started to develop certain…abilities. Dangerous abilities.  
She began to show signs of her powers when she was just reaching puberty. Whenever she got upset or over-emotional, the lights would flicker and objects would fly across the room.  
Her parents were terrified that other people would find out. So they shut her away. It was as if she didn’t actually exist. No-one outside the house had ever heard of her. She was safely kept away.  
Until Hydra.

Fury stood in front of the Avengers team and crossed his arms over his chest. He looked over the people who sat at the table in front of him, his gaze lingering on the rehabilitated Bucky. He cleared his throat and then stepped aside, allowing the Avengers to see the photograph that was projected up behind him.  
“This is Agent Zero.” He explained.  
Everyone turned their gaze to the picture of the woman being projected. Her eyes looked straight into the camera. Bucky felt like he should know her, but couldn’t remember ever having seen her. Fury flicked through a few more photos, all from different counties, the woman coming up again and again. He finally settled on a photo of the woman inside a cryo chamber.  
“Her real name seems to be missing from our files, apparently she doesn’t exist.” Fury continues and puts the initial picture back onto the screen. “She is simply known by her Hydra alias, Agent Zero.” He says and pointedly looks at Bucky.  
Steve turns his gaze to Bucky too and places his hand on his shoulder. “Do you recognise her, Buck?” He asks and watches as Bucky shakes his head, a frown marring his features.  
Fury raises an eyebrow. “Of course he wouldn’t recognise her.” He states and throws down a few files onto the table in front of the Avengers. “She was only brought out of cryo when Hydra completely lost the Winter Soldier. We have very limited information on this girl, but she is in her 20s and this is what she looks like.” He waves a hand to the projected image. “From what we’ve seen of her powers she is incredibly unstable. It seems that she does not have much control over them, which leads us to believe that she doesn’t have a soulmate.” He says.  
Bucky looks at everyone confused. “Why would her being unable to control her ability mean she doesn’t have a soulmate?” He asked.  
Natasha looks up from reading the file that was given to them. “Her soul isn’t settled, as she is missing half of her being she is not able to completely have control over herself, which is why Wanda caused a certain incident that lead up to the Accords.” She explained and went back to reading the small file.  
Fury nods his head and links his hands behind his back. “Your mission is to bring this woman into our custody.” He looked at Bucky again. “As you have some knowledge into what she may have gone through, you will lead this mission, do not disappoint me.” He says.  
Bucky’s eyes widen and he looks at Steve, who gives him a small smile. Bucky pushes a hand through his long hair and takes a deep breath. “Yes, sir, I won’t let you down.”  
Fury nods. “You leave at 1500 hours.”

Agent Zero walked through the busy streets of London, England.  
She kept her dark hood up over her face and reached a hand down to feel the gun that was strapped to her thigh.  
She had been given a mission to find and assassinate an important diplomat. She spent the day following him with his family around the streets of Oxford and the like, waiting for the right moment. When she had initially seen he was with his family, she had felt a pang in her heart that she could not explain, she felt almost…guilty. But she couldn’t. She was brought up on the idea that feelings made you weak. The only way for someone like her to survive was to serve and obey Hydra. Or at least…that’s what she had been told.  
Agent Zero looked around the busy plaza and sight of a suspicious man looking right at her, she quickly turned her head to the other side and spotted yet another man watching her. She let out a growl and put a hand into her long coat, grabbing the gun that was strapped to her thigh.  
She didn’t liked using her abilities if she could help it, she had no way of controlling them.  
She looked behind her and saw a red-haired woman fast approaching.  
“Avengers.” She whispered to herself.  
She had to think quickly.  
The Agent picked up her speed into a run and started pushing everyone out of the way. She needed to eliminate her target before she got caught. She needed to finish her mission. Or she would be tortured again or frozen again.  
As she lifted up her gun, people started screaming and running back from her. As she went to pull the trigger, her arms were kicked upwards and the shot went up into the air. Her head sharply turned and her eyes clashed with those that belonged to Captain America.  
“Don’t get in my way!” She spat at him.  
Steve looked to his side and caught sight of Bucky rushing towards them. He didn’t seen the Agent take off her gloves and wave a hand at a wooden crate by a stall. The crate came crashing towards him and hit his side, sending him sprawling onto the floor. Of course, without control there was only chaos.  
Agent Zero watched in horror as random objects from the stalls went flying into the air and started to come crashing around the plaza. She couldn’t stop it. A part of her didn’t want to hurt the Avengers, but she also didn’t want to get hurt again.  
Bucky tried dodging the flying objects and watched as the other Avengers tried doing the same. He glanced back over to Steve and saw the Hydra Agent standing over him, a gun in her hand. “Steve!” He shouted.  
Agent Zero looked up and this gave Steve the opening he needed. He knocked the woman’s legs out from under her and she went crashing to the floor, her gun skittering across the cobbled ground to land by Bucky’s feet. He picked up the gun and rushed to Steve, who had the Agent pinned to the ground.  
The Agent lay helpless, she had no fight left in her, and she didn’t want to hurt anyone. She never did. “Kill me.” She pleaded up at Steve, who looked down at her in shock. “I don’t want to hurt anymore. I don’t want to go back.”  
Bucky walked up beside Steve and looked down in the Hydra Agent’s eyes.  
Suddenly the world started to erupt into colour. Bucky couldn’t believe it, first he saw the colour of the Agents eyes and then the rest started to fill in.  
Bucky stared down at her in shock and slight horror.  
Agent Zero stared up at him in curiosity and then clutched her head.  
All the objects that were once sent floating into the air, suddenly crashed down to the ground again.  
Steve took a step back and looked between the both, Bucky glanced at him and nodded. “Soulmate.” He whispered.  
Agent Zero suddenly sprang up onto her feet and stared between the two men. “I remember…I-I can remember.” She mumbled to herself. “I can feel.” She said and put a hand to her heart, before looking up at Bucky. “Soulmate.” She said and felt tears prick her eyes. “Y-you made my mind mine again.” She said in awe.  
Bucky put his hands onto her shoulders and sighed. “My name is James Barnes, people call me Bucky. Do you remember your name?” He asked.  
“Y-Y/N. I haven’t used that name in so long, I forgot it was even mine.” She said.  
“Well Y/N, I have been through what you have gone through. And as you’re my soulmate, you are my responsibility. So, welcome to the rest of your life.” He said and grinned at her.  
“I’ve done bad things, I’ve hurt people, they’ll find me again. They’ll always find me.” She rushed to speak her fears and gripped onto Bucky’s forearms, looking down at his metal one in wonder.  
“I’ll protect you, you did what you needed to survive, and you didn’t know any better.” He murmured down to her and placed a hand to her cheek. “Now, let’s get you out of here.” He said. “Soulmate.”


End file.
